NHL Smash Bros.
NHL Smash Bros. is a Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo Wii that, instead of using Nintendo characters, you use NHL players as the fighters and other NHL-related stuff as assists. It uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is the same as a a normal Smash Bros. game, but you use NHL players as the fighters instead of Nintendo characters. Some of the characters wield a Special Move system, others rely on different playing strategies to win. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Normal Attack *B Button - Use with Control Stick for Special Moves (if available) *Z Button - Shield *C Button - Jump *A+B - Grab *Control Stick + A - Smashshot (Like a Smash Attack, but fires pucks at enemies. Characters Sidney Crosby Captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Crosby is an all-around good fighter with all-around good stats. He uses no Special Move system, and just fights normally. He isn't bad at anything, but not incredible at it either. Alexander Ovechkin Captain of the Washington Capitals, and Crosby's biggest rival. He mimic's Crosby's style, wielding no Special Move system and just fighting normally. The Sedin Twins 2 twin brother players for the Vancouver Canucks. They are played like the Ice Climbers. The player controls Henrik and Daniel will follow. They wield a Special Move system. *Standard - Henrik jumps to an enemy, brings them close to Daniel, and Daniel unleashes a hard shot on them. *Side - Henrik gets on one side of the enemy, and then the 2 brothers body check the opponent at the same time. *Up - Daniel throws Henrik into the air. *Down - Henrik trips the enemy, and then Daniel jumps on them with his elbow. Steven Stamkos Captain of the Tampa Bay Lightning. Stamkos takes less damage than most players because of his caged mask. He wields 2 special moves and can do ground based normal attacks. *Standard - Stamkos traps the enemy in a large cage. *Side - Stamkos takes a hard shot and hits the enemy on the face. Tim Thomas The goalie for the Boston Bruins. Thomas takes very much damage to get sent flying and can dish out good damage himself. He has 2 Special Moves and can do ground based normal attacks. *Standard - Thomas gives a hard shove with his giant stick. *Side - Thomas scrambles around, using his aggressive playing style for a constant attack. Jonathan Toews Rest TBA... Supports The Green Men Supporters of the Vancouver Canucks. They will jump around, causing no damage, but pushing you off the stage. Zdeno Chara The captain of the Boston Bruins. He will move around, hitting players, causing very high damage. Gnash The mascot of the Nashville Predators. Gnash will attack in 3 ways, he will jump to the top of the screen, then he will fall back down, with a rope tied to his legs and swing over the stage, back and forth. Hitting the rope will only push you away, but if Gnash hits, he will cause damage. He can also drive a 4-wheeler onto the stage, attacking the players in it. Or he will stay at the center of the stage and throw pies at enemies, causing damage. Leafs Nation A fan club of the Toronto Maple Leafs. They will all move about the stage, attacking the enemies. It is nearly impossible to avoid their attack. Roberto Luongo The goalie for the Vancouver Canucks. Luongo will stand in the center of the stage and face the screen. Then the player that summoned him will take Smashshots on him. If he saves the puck, a hidden audience will shout "LUUUU", causing a shockwave that damages enemies. Rest TBA... Items * #2 MacInnis - The retired jersey of Al MacInnis. Putting this on will make your Smashshot unstoppable. Rest TBA... Stages *Bell Center - The biggest stage in the whole game. * Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24